


The Sound of Fanfic

by Ravin



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: The song, "The Sound of Silence," rewritten into "The Sound of Fanfic."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	The Sound of Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is filk meant to go to the tune of it's parent song, "The Sound of Silence." I like the Disturbed version best.

Download or Stream from Dropbox:  
[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c17lu5g34ono1wo/The%20Sound%20of%20Fanfic.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:46 | 1.17 MB

Hello, archive, my old friend  
I've come to write to you again  
Because an idea softly creeping  
Left me writing ‘stead of sleeping  
And the idea that was growing in my brain  
Still remains  
Behold the sound of fanfic

These sleepless nights I write alone  
But the ending is unknown  
In the halo of my computer screen  
I set fire to the canon that I’ve seen  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of the dawn light  
That broke the night  
And ended the sound of fanfic

And on the internet then I saw  
One hundred Kudos, maybe more  
People talking about my fic  
People commenting on my fic  
People making podfics of my fic  
They read so quick  
Praising the sound of fanfic

"Fools," said I, "You do not know  
Fanfic like a cancer grows  
Read my words that I might teach you  
Subscribe that I might reach you."  
And my words like color paint-drops fell  
And rippled in the depths of fanfic

And the fans, they bowed and prayed  
To the slashy fic I made  
And the tags flashed out their warning  
Of the sins that I was writing  
And the author said, "The tags of the fic  
Are written on the archive wall  
Heed them all  
And whispered in the sounds of fanfic."

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voice Teams 2020, for Orange Braincell's The Sound of Silence, podfic anthology ([masterlist](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/13553.html)).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfilk] The Sound of Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388519) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh)




End file.
